Years Later: Families
by Warl0ck
Summary: The first part in the series. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily are grown up now. They are raising children, getting pregnant, and more. Spencer and Toby face challenges with their children who are growing up so fast! Watch all the girls with their husbands and families. Oh, and how could I forget Emily and her wife Paige? Hanna\Caleb, Spencer\Toby, Aria\Ezra, Emily\Paige. Families!


**spencer hastins**

* * *

**years later...**

****"Hey Spence!" Toby smiled as he came home from his work as a carpenter "Damn, I had a fucking busy day... Boss made us do so much shit outside. I can't wait for his filthy-ass to be fired! I can finally take his spot as boss if he gets fired. I'll make work get done without tiring my crew!"

"I'm sure he doesn't work you _that_ hard" Spencer laughed "The reason you're so tired is because you work so hard even though he doesn't expect you to. But in all fairness, you're such a hard worker that you deserve to take that spot as the boss!"

"Thanks babe." Toby said as he kissed his wife's cheek "You make me feel good about myself"

"Only because you're perfect" Spencer chuckled

"Eww, Mommy and Daddy are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" their son Benny stuck his tongue out "Jennifer, get over here and see what gross things Mommy and Daddy are doing! It's so grossssssssssssssssss!"

"Benny, what do you want?" Jennifer walked in. "MOM, DAD! Whaa?"

Toby chuckled and pulled away from Spencer, "Relax, Jen... She's my wife, you know. You wouldn't have been made if there was no kissing involved."

"Dad, you're sick!" Jennifer cried. "Plus, you guys are old! I've seen my friends kiss guys, but you're _my parents_. The last thing I want to see is you two kissing. And how could you kiss in front of Benny? Are you dumb?"

"We're the parents, Jen," Spencer laughed, "I bet you'll have a boyfriend some day and kiss him all the time. You'll be old one day, too"

"Shut up" Jen snapped

"Don't talk to her like that!" Toby defended "She's right, Jen... We're the parents in the house. And now that we're talking about relationships, and I've brought up rules. Do we need to go over the talk with you while Benny is here, baby?"

"Dad, don't do that" Jennifer sighed "Mom's already done that!"

"Yeah I've talked to you about it, but we I've been very bland while talking" Spencer said "I think now's a good time to go into depth with it. We'll be out in a few, Jen. Toby, let's go put Benny to sleep. Come on. Jen, you can take a quick break right now. We'll be back to continue the talk with you, and Daddy will be there, too"

"Seriously?" Jennifer rolled her eyes "Crap"

"Jen!" Toby cried "You're my little girl, you don't say stuff like that. Well, at least around me"

"Dad, I'm sixteen..." Jennifer sighed

Spencer tugged on Toby's sleeve, "Come on, Toby. Benny, let's get going to your room! It's nappy-time, sweetheart. You like nappy-time, right? Do you want Daddy to take you to your room while I get you your favorite stuffed animal? Which one do you want, baby?"

"Can I have Mr. Wiggles?" Benny asked

"Of course you can" Spencer smiled "Which animal is Mr. Wiggles?"

Toby chuckled at the name. Spencer hit his arm lightly and whispered, "Toby, shh..."

"The dark blue bear" Benny explained "He has black beady eyes and fuzzy fur! That's why I like cuddling with Mr. Wiggles"

"What a unique name" Toby joked "Benny, do you want to tell Daddy and Mommy why you chose to name your bear that lovely name?"

"Because his fur wiggles a lot." Benny said

"Ohhh" Toby nodded even though he wanted to laugh

Jennifer walked away angrily. She didn't want to have sex-talk with her parents! Especially her DAD!

"Toby, take him to his room." Spencer ordered. "I'm going to go get Mr. Wiggles from the playroom."

Toby nodded and took Benny to his bedroom.

* * *

"Daddy..." Benny whined "What if I don't _want _to have nap-time right now? Mrs. Monroe always makes me have nap-time when I don't want to! I want to play catch with you, Daddy! It's been _forever_ since we went to the park to play catch!"

"Benny, you have to, I'm sorry" Toby said "We want to talk to Jen."

"I promise I won't listen!" Benny promised

"Benny, come on" Toby laughed and kissed his son's cheek "I love you so much, but you need your nap-time! I don't want you to not sleep, because I know my little boy fidgets around at night. I want you to be well-slept!"

"But we never play catch..." Benny sighed

"Hmm" Toby felt bad now "How about I promise you that we go to the park tomorrow to play catch if you take a nap? And I'll only go to the park if you _don't_ intrude our conversation with Jen. Is that a deal, little man?"

"Yup!" Benny exclaimed. "How long do I get in the park with you?"

"An hour," Toby said. "How does that sound?"

"Good" Benny nodded "Can you buy me ice-cream? I love in when the ice-cream man comes by!"

"You're pushing it, little man" Toby laughed

"Please!" Benny begged. "I love the ice-cream at the park! The last time we went, it was so nummy-nums!"

"Ha," Toby chuckled, "Fine, but only one bar. Got it?"

"Yes!" Benny grinned "I'm going to get an ice-cream sandwich! They're my favorite."

"I like those, too" Toby said laughing "Now get in your bed, little man. Mommy's coming here soon."

"Okay" Benny said as he jumped on his bed

Spencer walked in with Mr. Wiggles

"There you are, Spence" Toby smiled "Give me Mr. Wiggles"

"Here you go" Spencer handed Toby the bear

"Benny, little man," Toby said, "Mr. Wiggles is here to see you!"

"You guys brought me Mr. Wiggles!" Benny exclaimed. "Give him here, Daddy!"

Toby handed little Benny the stuffed bear.

"His fur is so soft today" Benny observed in awe

Toby stroked Benny's hair, warming him up before his eyes shut and he fell asleep. Spencer and Toby glanced at each other and smiled. They took each other's hands, still as romantic as ever. "He's a good boy," Spencer smiled, "and I hope he stays like this forever."

"I love him _so _much," Toby smiled, "I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose him."

"We won't lose him" Spencer said "He's our boy."

"He'll grow up before we know it..." Toby took a deep breath. "It was only moments ago- we were two vulnerable teenagers because of -A! And it was a few moments ago that we were raising our precious baby Jen, and here she is now... Sixteen whole years old. She's growing up in the blink of an eye... And I don't want to lose Benny like that. I want to have my little Benny for as long as I can!"

"You're a good Dad" Spencer squeezed her husband's hand "I heard all those things you said to Benny. You bond with him so well, it's adorable! I love seeing my Toby bond with my Benny. It feels so nice knowing that you two are so close. You better not forget about the park with Benny, that'll crush his fragile heart."

"How can I forget?" Toby smiled "I'm looking forward to it, Spence! Oh, and did anyone ever tell you how good of a Mommy you are? And you know what you're better at than being a Mommy? You're better at being my beautiful and loving wife"

Spencer was flattered. She leaned in and kissed Toby on the lips

"Let's go talk to Jen, sweetie" Spencer smiled back


End file.
